Untuk Bersamamu
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Hanya untuk bersama Sakura, Sai rela mengorbankan segalanya. Termasuk perasaanya…
1. Chapter 1

_Hanya untuk bersama Sakura, Sai rela mengorbankan segalanya. Termasuk perasaanya…_

.

.

**UNTUK BERSAMAMU**

_Sai-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

_._

_._

Rintikan deras hujan yang terasa seperti tetesan es di hutan gelap itu seolah-olah menghantam siapa saja yang bergerak di sana. Aroma dedaunan yang biasanya menyambut, kini tak ada. Pemandangan hijau yang biasa tersaji di sana, kini terselimuti kabut tipis, ditambah lagi sedikitnya sinar bulan yang menyinari hutan itu, menambah kesan gelap yang kental tersaji di sana. Semuanya gelap dan sepi. Sendiri dan menyakitkan.

"_Gomen_, Sakura."

Di batas ambang kesadarannya, hanya secuil kalimat itu yang sanggup Sakura tangkap dari indera pendengarannya. Kedua matanya terasa perih, tetesan hujan yang langsung mengenai wajahnya yang menghadap ke langit semakin membuatnya tak kuasa hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Sebuah belaian singkat sempat Sakura rasakan tengah menelusuri wajah hingga lehernya. Sebuah belaian tangan yang tak pernah pudar kedinginannya. Sebuah belaian yang sempat Sakura impikan akan selalu menyambutnya. Sebuah belaian dari seseorang yang sanggup memporakporandakan jiwanya, dulu... kini... dan mungkin di masa mendatang...

...dan perlahan, belaian itu benar-benar lenyap digantikan kesunyian hutan malam.

.

.

_Sasuke..._

.

.

.

Sai berlari cepat melewati beberapa dahan pohon kini terasa lebih licin. Mata hitamnya menyipit, berusaha untuk tetap fokus walaupun air hujan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, tapi nihil. Tiga jam berlalu, namun ia tak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk keberadaan targetnya di hutan itu.

"_Hujan membuat penciumanku melemah."_

Kiba. Suara pria bertato taring yang terdengar dari _wireless _itu kembali mengeluh dan menyalahkan hujan. Sai sendiri setuju, ia sedikit merutuki hujan. Hujan benar-benar mengganggu gerak-geriknya, selain itu karena hujan yang turun selebat ini, ia tidak bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu _lukis andalannya. Ditambah dengan sisa memar di dada yang ia dapat pada misi sebelumnya membuatnya sulit walau untuk sekedar menarik napas. Di tengah emosi dan lebatnya hujan, Sai memilih untuk berhenti sebentar di salah satu dahan yang tidak terlalu besar. Mencoba mengatur napasnya, Sai memilih untuk menghela napas panjang.

Menjalankan misi bukan dengan rekan sesama tim tujuhnya bukan merupakan hal yang baru bagi Sai. Namun jujur saja, ia merindukan masa dimana ia berjuang bersama dengan Naruto maupun Sakura. Di tengah hujan seperti ini, Sai dapat menjamin Naruto tak akan mudah mengeluh dan tetap melakukan tugasnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Lalu untuk lukanya. Jika ada Sakura, ia pasti akan mendapatkan penyembuhan total dan tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini. Ah... memikirkan dua temannya membuat Sai merindukan mereka. Setelah peperangan hebat melawan Uchiha Madara tujuh tahun yang lalu, keduanya memang bisa dibilang sangat jarang ditempatkan pada misi yang sama.

"_Teman-teman, aku mendapatkan petunjuknya."_

Suara yang lain terdengar dari _wireless_.Saatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan misi. Baru saja Sai melompat ke dahan pohon lain untuk melanjutkan pencarian, pandangannya tertumpu pada sosok yang terbaring tertutup mantel berwarna kuning tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Mata hitamnya semakin menyipit, memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya itu adalah seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. Sedetik, dua detik, tanpa ragu lagi melesat cepat ke arah sana. Ia tahu orang itu siapa.

"Sakura!"

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan ketika Sai beringsut duduk di samping wanita itu. "Hei!" panggilnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi temannya.

Sai lebih lekat mengamati wanita yang kini berbaring tak berdaya di depannya. Ada yang salah dengan tubuh wanita itu. Perlahan, Sai menyingkap mantel kuning yang melekat di tubuh Sakura. Raut terkejut pun dengan cepat tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sakura tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan tak mengenakan sehelai kain pun ditubuhnya. Merasa Sakura tak akan sadar bila ia mencoba untuk terus membangunkannya, Sai memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh wanita itu, dan segera kembali ke desa. Juga mengabaikan misinya.

.

.

Lorong itu terlihat begitu sepi. Maklumlah, waktu masih menunjukkan dini hari. Yang sering menampakkan diri di sana bukanlah para pengunjung seperti biasa, melainkan perawat yang terlihat berjalan satu hingga dua tiap setengah jam nya.

Sai lagi-lagi menghela napas pasrah. Sudah lebih dari dua jam ia di sini, namun tak ada kabar sedikitpun tentang keadaan Sakura yang berada di ruang _medic-nin_an. Entah mengapa memikirkan keadaan Sakura lebih menyita seluruh perhatiannya ketimbang gagalnya misi yang harus ia laksanakan. Bagaimana tidak? Lebih dari tujuh bulan tak bertemu, sekali bertemu ia menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Omelan Kiba bisa ia terima, lagipula kedudukan Kakashi sebagai hokage juga pasti akan memahaminya. Tapi untuk Sakura, temannya, ia sama sekali tak kuasa.

"Sai-_san_?"

Kepala Sai langsung menoleh. Memikirkan Sakura membuatnya tak menyadari seorang _medic-nin _baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan di sana.

"Keadaan Sakura-_san _sudah membaik."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya, tapi terkena _genjutsu _tingkat berat."

"Apa itu membahayakannya?"

_Medic-nin_ itu menggeleng. "Semua sudah teratasi, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat."

Raut wajah Sai terlihat lebih lega. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja," ucap _medic-nin_ itu seraya memberi ruang bagi Sai untuk berjalan masuk. "Tapi biarkan dia istirahat. _Genjutsu _setingkat itu membutuhkan pemulihan lebih lama."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Itu sudah tugasku."

Sai memperhatikan sejenak langkah _medic-nin _itu saat meninggalkannya sebelum membuka daun pintu yang terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya.

Sakura ada di sana. Memejamkan mata seolah-olah hanya kegelapan yang ingin ia lihat untuk saat ini. Rambut panjangnya sudah tak basah seperti saat Sai menemukannya, wajahnya juga tak sepucat tadi. Kelegaan kembali memenuhi hati Sai saat melihat keadaan temannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mengambil posisi lebih dekat, Sai memilih untuk menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu damai, namun hal itu tak senada dengan benak Sai. Pria berambut hitam itu masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan temannya. Keadaan Sakura ketika ia menemukan wanita itu terasa ganjil. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu selain dirinya ̶̶̶ karena sebelum sampai di rumah sakit, Sai memakaikan sebuah _yukata _besar yang ia ambil di salah satu jemuran apartemen orang untuk Sakura ̶ , dan ia pun harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan teman wanitanya. Secepatnya… ketika Sakura sudah sadar nanti.

.

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong yang akan membawanya ke ruangan Hokage siang ini. Setelah kejadian semalam, tentu saja ia harus melaporkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada pemimpin desa.

"Ah, Sai. Kau panjang umur. Baru saja aku menugaskan _anbu _untuk mencarimu." Suara Kakashi terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan itu saat Sai baru saja membuka pintu. Hokage itu meletakkan penanya dan menatap Sai lurus. "Pagi-pagi sekali Kiba datang kepadaku dengan wajah emosi. Kau pasti sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat kan?"

Langkah Sai yang mendekat menjadi sumber suara kedua. "Ya. Saya memang salah, _Hokage-sama_," ucapnya kemudian.

Kakashi mengangguk paham. "Lalu bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau melakukan kesalahan itu?"

"Saya pergi mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit saat itu."

Raut wajah Kakashi dengan cepat berubah. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan nadanya yang juga terdengar berubah.

"Saya menemukannya tak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari hutan perbatasan utara."

"Kapan?"

"Tengah malam tadi."

Tak ada respon langsung dari Kakashi. Pria itu berhenti menatap Sai dan beralih ke jendela besar yang ada di sebelahnya. Sai tahu, Kakashi tengah berpikir keras.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"_Medic-nin _yang menanganinya bilang bahwa Sakura terkena _genjutsu_ tingkat berat."

"_Genjutsu_?"gumam Kakashi lirih.

"Setelah ini saya akan mengunjunginya karena mungkin dia sudah siuman setelah tak sadarkan diri semalaman. Tapi tentu saja setelah semua urusan saya di sini selesai."

Perhatian Kakashi kembali teralih kepada Sai. Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Memang seharusnya seperti itu."

.

.

Urusan yang Sai selesaikan dengan Kakashi tidaklah memakan waktu singkat. Banyaknya protes dari Kiba merupakan salah satu faktornya. Tak apa, Sai menerima itu semua karena dirinya memang melakukan kesalahan yang bisa dibilang fatal. Sai pun menerima segala konsekuensi yang diberikan Kakashi kepadanya, salah satunya adalah larangan menjalankan misi selama satu bulan. Namun menurut Sai, larangan menjalankan misi selama itu tidaklah sebanding dengan keselamatan temannya.

Baru saja memasuki rumah sakit, Sai memperhatikan lagi apa yang ia bawa. Seikat bunga lili putih yang ia beli saat di perjalanan tadi entah mengapa sedikit membuatnya resah. Seumur-umur, membawakan bunga untuk orang sakit bukanlah hal yang sering ia lakukan. Yang Sai ingat, terakhir kali ia memberi seseorang bunga adalah ketika ia mengunjungi Ino dua tahun lalu saat wanita cantik berambut pirang itu sakit keras. Itu pun Sakura yang memaksanya. Jika tidak, mungkin di dalam hidup Sai, inilah pertama kalinya ia memberi bunga kepada seseorang.

Perkiraan Sai benar. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu ruangan, Sai mendapati Sakura yang sedang menatap matahari sore dalam diam. Sedikit keraguan untuk menyapa Sakura entah mengapa terbesit di benak Sai saat ia melihat kekosongan di dalam sepasang mata hijau temannya itu.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Sakura menatapnya, namun tak membuka suara. Tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari sepasang mata hijau itu sama sekali tak berubah.

Sai menghela napas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki. Entah mengapa ia merasa ini tak akan mudah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sai seraya menyodorkan bunga.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Sakura tak langsung menjawab, melainkan hanya memperhatikan seikat bunga putih yang disodorkan untuknya.

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sai.

Sai kembali menghela napas. Perkiraannya lagi-lagi benar, ini tak akan mudah. "Kurasa lain kali aku akan membawakanmu bunga ̶"

"Apa kau yang membawaku?"

Bagi Sai, tatapan sepasang mata hijau itu tak lagi kosong.

"Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

Tapi mengapa sepasang mata hijau itu juga terlihat takut?

"Sai!"

Cengkraman tangan Sakura seolah menyadarkan Sai. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri semalam."

Dengan perlahan Sakura menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Helaian rambut panjangnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya saat wanita itu semakin dalam menyembunyikan isakan kecil di kedua lututnya.

"Sakura," tangan Sai terulur untuk sedikit menyibak rambut temannya. "Ada apa?"

Hanya isakan yang bertambah besar yang Sakura berikan sebagai jawaban. Kini tangis wanita itu terdengar sepenuhnya.

Meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di atas meja, Sai memperkecil jarak dengan meraih kedua bahu Sakura. "Hei, ada apa? Kau sudah aman sekarang, kenapa mena ̶"

"Sai." Sakura berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Sai erat. Tangis wanita itu teredam di sana. "Sai," panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar pilu.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

Teriakan itu beriringan dengan terbuka lebarnya pintu ruangan dimana Sai dan Sakura berada.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Sai beranjak berdiri dan memberi ruang bagi Naruto untuk mendekat. "Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Naruto. Dia baru saja tidur."

Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak untuk membelai rambut Sakura, sedangkan raut cemas begitu kuat terpancar di wajahnya. "Sakura-chan… aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Tentu saja tak ada respon dari Sakura. Sepasang matanya yang tertutup sama sekali tak terbuka sejak seorang medic-nin memberikannya suntikan penenang karena dia tak berhenti menangis sambil memeluk Sai sore tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang kau yang menemukan Sakura-chan, apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto dengan masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukannya tak sadarkan diri, lalu kubawa dia kesini."

Naruto tak berucap lagi, namun Sai dapat merasakan punggung temannya itu menegang.

"Kalian satu tim di misi. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa kalian terpisah?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Aku tidak tahu. Malam itu kami sedang beristirahat, saat bangun hanya aku dan Kozai-san yang tersisa. Kami mencari Sakura-chan kemana-mana, namun tak menemukan jejaknya sedikit pun." Naruto membalikkan badan dan menatap Sai serius. "Pulanglah. Setelah ini aku yang akan menjaganya."

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu tak menjalankan misi. Bagi Sai, tak ada yang menarik dari hal tersebut, malah mungkin semakin membuatnya bosan. Berlatih tiap pagi, dan berlari mengelilingi desa tiap sore pun sama sekali tak menghiburnya. Melukis? Ah… Sai sudah lama meninggalkan kebiasaannya tersebut terkecuali untuk misi.

Hidup sendiri, tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa seseorang yang tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Karena lingkungan itulah, Sai terbiasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, saat ia berada di sebuah toko dengan tas belanja yang berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan. Sepasang mata hitamnya dengan jeli melihat deretan kata yang tertera di setiap kaleng makanan yang ia ambil. Tak hanya itu, untuk bahan mentah pun, Sai juga tak kurang jeli memperhatikan kualitasnya.

"Ikan itu masih segar, Tuan. Pagi tadi baru diantar ke sini."

Perhatian Sai teralihkan dari ikan salmon yang ia pegang ke salah satu pegawai toko itu. Senyumnya tersungging tipis. "Ya, ini aku ambil."

Senyum pegawai itu merekah. Dengan cekatan, pria bertubuh sedikit tambun itu membungkus ikan pilihan Sai.

Sai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia masih ingin berbelanja, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia beli. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke sana-sini, hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berada di sepanjang rak sayuran.

"Ini, Tuan."

"Ah.. _arigatou_."

Sai segera mendekati sosok tersebut begitu pegawai yang membungkus ikannya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa begitu lega melihat sosok itu terlihat segar bugar.

"Hai."

Sakura menoleh, raut wajah terkejutnya tak dapat tertutupi. "Oh… hai, Sai."

Senyum Sai mengembang. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Yaah… seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik."

Sakura tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Sai. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Sai.

"Menurutmu dengan siapa lagi?"

"Um… kekasihmu mungkin?"

Tawa Sakura meluncur begitu saja. Wanita itu pun mulai berjalan menuju kasir sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya. "Kau sungguh berpikir aku memiliki kekasih?"

Sai yang berjalan di samping Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Hm… terserah pemikiranmu sajalah."

"Terserah?" tanya Sai saat keduanya tiba di meja kasir.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Tuan, tidak sekalian dengan belanjaan anda?"

Baik Sai dan Sakura pun menoleh ke kasir wanita yang ada di depan mereka. Keduanya terlihat bingung sesaat. "Tidak, ini belanjaanku sendiri," ucap Sai.

"_Kami-sama_." Kasir wanita itu menagkupkan kedua tangan di depan mulutnya. "Maaf, saya kira kalian adalah pasangan. Maaf sekali lagi."

Dengusan geli Sakura meluncur begitu saja, sedangkan Sai yang disebelahnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Um… Sakura?" panggil Sai setelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ pada kasir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu malam itu?" Sai dapat melihat, sekujur tubuh Sakura menegang saat itu juga. Dengan cepat, pria itu menyambung kalimatnya. "Maksudku, aku merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, jika memang tidak ada yang terjadi pun aku ̶"

"Sai!"

Sakura memotong begitu saja perkataan Sai. Suaranya yang meninggi membuat Sai terdiam saat itu juga. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan, terlebih bagi Sakura. Wanita itu kini terlihat menahan emosi.

"Ini kembalian anda, Nona."

Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar uang pemberian kasir tersebut dan berlalu dari sana. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat tanpa sedetik pun berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu toko. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga punggung kecil wanita itu tak terjangkau lagi dari pandangan Sai.

.

.

.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sai datang ke pesta pernikahan. Sepulang menjalani misi setelah diistirahatkan selama sebulan, sebuah undangan pernikahan tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya, dan di dalam undangan tersebut, hari ini adalah tanggal yang tertera di sana. Tanpa berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengganti seragam _jounin_-nya, Sai memilih untuk datang tepat waktu ke pesta pernikahan tersebut.

Suasana pesta itu sangat meriah. Hampir semua sisi bangunannya dihiasi warna emas dan merah. Rangkaian bunga warna-warni yang menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan semakin mempercantik pesta itu. Para pengunjungnya pun juga tak kalah mewah karena hampir dari mereka semua memang berasal dari kalangan berada.

"Kau datang sendirian, Sai?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sai menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Ah, Koharu-san." Sai menyambut jabatan tangan pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Selamat untuk pernikahan putri anda."

Pria bernama Koharu itu tersenyum. "Ya, terimakasih. Tapi… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Ya, Koharu-san. Saya datang sendirian."

"Kau masih betah sendiri ternyata. Kukira kau dulu berkencan dengan putri Yamanaka, apa itu benar?"

"Ah, tidak." Senyum Sai kini berubah menjadi kekehan pelan. "Selama ini saya belum berkencan dengan siapapun."

Koharu menatap tak percaya. "Benarkah? Bukankah banyak gadis yang mengejarmu?"

Sai tak menjawab, dan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu nikmati pesta ini, Sai. Masih banyak tamu-tamu yang harus kutemui."

"_Hai_, Koharu-san."

Koharu menepuk pelan bahu Sai sebelum menjauhi pria berambut hitam tersebut. Sai pun menyambutnya dengan senyum sopan, karena bagaimanapun, Koharu adalah salah satu orang terpandang di Konoha yang sering mengandalkan jasanya.

Sepeninggal Koharu, Sai berjalan meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia bawa di salah satu meja. Saat itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok wanita bersanggul rendah dengan _yukata _merah yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sai menyerukan nama wanita tersebut. "Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, wanita itu sedikit tercengang. "Sai."

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Sebentar saja, dan kita bisa bicara di luar." Sai menunggu respon dari Sakura, namun keraguan masih terlihat menyelimuti wanita itu. "Hanya sebentar," ulangnya.

"Baiklah."

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sakura yang berjalan pelan di belakang Sai. Wanita itu mengikuti langkah Sai hingga keduanya berhenti di teras gedung.

"Untuk sikapku saat di toko itu…" Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku minta maaf."

Sakura hanya memandang Sai tanpa ekspresi pasti.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Sakura," sambung Sai. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutanyakan ̶"

"Sai."

Sepasang mata hitam Sai tertuju lurus ke arah Sakura. Apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu, Sai sama sekali tak melepas pandangannya. Mulai dari bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum, menyibakkan anak rambutnya, hingga membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Sai bergeming.

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yang seenaknya melampiaskan emosi padamu." Senyum kecil Sakura terukir. "Aku minta maaf."

Keheningan di antara kedua pria dan wanita itu menciptakan atmosfir tersendiri. Sai merasakan dasar perutnya bergejolak saat senyum Sakura kepadanya semakin lebar, apalagi saat wanita itu menoleh ke arah halaman saat rintik hujan tiba-tiba tumpah begitu saja. Anak rambut Sakura yang berkibas saat angin berhembus, entah mengapa membuat Sai berniat untuk melukis wanita itu suatu hari nanti.

"Wah… hujan pertama musim ini," bisik Sakura kagum. Sebelah tangan wanita itu terjulur untuk merasakan tetesan hujan yang tak tertahan atap gedung.

Sai seakan tersadar, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang wanita yang ada di depannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ah… aroma hujan yang sejuk," gumam Sakura dengan masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka, dan menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

"Ini sudah malam dan sedang hujan. Kurasa akan banyak lelaki hidung belang yang akan mengincarmu di jalan," ucap Sai dengan sedikit menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Tawa Sakura terlepas begitu saja, wanita itu tak lupa menambahi pukulan kecil di lengan Sai. Sai pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap lengannya. Melihat Sakura kembali tertawa seperti ini membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya ketegangan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu sudah sirna.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengantarku pulang. Jika ada lelaki hidung belang yang menggodaku di tengah jalan nanti, setidaknya aku mempunyai teman."

"Maksudmu dengan teman?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Yah, teman yang sama-sama digoda," jawab Sakura sebelum menumpahkan tawanya. Di depannya, Sai ikut tertawa seraya mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kau ini!"

.

.

Sai dan Sakura sampai di apartemen Sakura dengan baju yang sedikit basah karena sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membagi satu payung untuk digunakan berdua. Namun jika dibanding Sakura, Sai lah yang terlihat lebih basah.

"Lihat bajumu," ucap Sakura sambil memutar kunci apartemennya. "Itu hasilnya jika kau sering memberikan payung kepadaku."

Sai tak menjawab, melainkan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah.

"Cepat masuk! Akan kusiapkan _ocha _hangat untukmu."

Selanjutnya, Sai hanya mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Melewati ruang tamu, pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari apartemen Sakura sejak terakhir kali Sai datang ke sini hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Mulai dari barang-barangnya, hingga jumlah foto yang Sakura pajang di salah satu meja di sana.

"Tunggulah di sini." Suara Sakura yang sedang menyalakan kompor di dapur membuat Sai menoleh. "Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, akan kucarikan baju ganti untukmu."

"Kau punya yang seukuran denganku?" tanya Sai sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Aku tak yakin." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat seakan meminta maaf.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Tak usah jika memang tidak ada."

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Aku ingat pernah membeli satu dua kaos ukuran pria setiap kali festival musim panas." Suara Sakura perlahan mengecil seirng wanita itu pergi dari dapur rumahnya, dan meninggalkan Sai yang menggeleng-nggeleng tak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Sai menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan mendudukinya. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, pria itu pun kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Dapur apartemen Sakura tidaklah terlalu penuh dan besar. Peralatan memasaknya pun juga seadanya. Mungkin karena Sakura tidak hobi memasaklah yang membuat nuansa dapur apartemennya tidak terlalu wah.

"Lihat, Sai!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat. "Aku berhasil menemukannya satu."

Mata hitam Sai mengamati sebuah kaos merah bergambar matahari di bagian dada yang saat ini dipegang Sakura. Di bahu wanita itu, tersampir sebuah handuk tebal berwarna putih.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan suka dengan warnanya, namun hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan untukmu." Kalimat Sakura penuh dengan nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Sai tersenyum, lalu mengambil kaos tersebut. "Aku suka merah."

Sakura turut tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan mendekati kompor sebelum menyerahkan juga handuk yang ada di bahunya. "Cepatlah ganti baju," ucap Sakura. "Kau bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti itu."

Bukannya pergi, Sai malah memilih untuk mengamati punggung Sakura dari belakang. Saat ini, hanya kelegaan tiada tara yang Sai rasakan. Ia lega karena menurutnya Sakura sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Setelah ini, Sai akan berusaha menjaga hati dan perasaan wanita itu, agar tidak akan terjadi ketegangan seperti sebelumnya. Karena bagi Sai, hatinya tak akan tenang jika teman wanitanya itu tak juga merasakan tenang.

.

Sai berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menatap kaos merah di tangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Warna mernah di kaos itu, ah… sebenarnya Sai kurang suka dengan warna yang mencolok. Ditambah lagi dengan gambar matahari yang berada di tengahnya. Dengan menelan ludah, Sai memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk memakaikan kaos pemberian Sakura tersebut di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Sai memajukan wajahnya di depan kaca dan memperhatikan tiap inchi dari wajahnya. Mungkin saatnya ia harus bercukur, batinnya saat melihat jenggotnya mulai sedikit tumbuh.

Sesaat setelah bercermin, Sai mencuci tangannya. Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah benda putih persegi panjang berukuran kecil di dekat kran. Diambilnya benda itu, dan Sai memperhatikannya lambat-lambat.

_Test pack_.

Seketika itu pula Sai mengangkat kepalanya. Kepemilikan benda itu kini terbayang-bayang di benak Sai. Pria itu pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke benda itu, dan mendapati dua garis merah di sana. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat ingin ia sangkal kini bergejolak di pikirannya. Kini, dengan sangat jelas Sai merasakan bahwa dadanya mulai bergemuruh.

.

.

"Kau cocok memakainya."

Kekehan geli Sakura teredam di gelas _ocha_-nya saat melihat Sai berjalan mendekatinya. Sai pun tak berkomentar, hanya tersenyum kecil sambil duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sakura.

"Itu _ocha-_mu," ucap Sakura sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah _ocha _yang ada di depan Sai.

Sai meraih _ocha _tersebut seraya menggumam terimakasih.

Lama mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sakura terlihat begitu menikmati _ocha _yang ia buat, dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang ada di depannya. Sedari tadi Sai juga turut diam, namun otaknya tengah berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat _test pack _yang berada di bawah meja makan, mulai sedikit kesemutan. Lebih tepatnya, kini batin Sai tengah beragumen hebat tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura setelah ini. Diam saja, atau mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun jika berkaca dari sebelum-sebelumnya, Sai takut jika ia kembali bersitegang dengan wanita itu. Mengingat ketegangannya yang terakhir sempat membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang selama seminggu.

"Kau mau tambah?"

Pertanyaan Sakura segera memecahkan pikiran Sai. Pria itu lalu menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tidak, terimakasih," ucap Sai setelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Apa kau sudah dengar berita pertunangan Kiba?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Yang kudengar bulan depan dia akan bertunangan."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sai sebelum meminum _ocha_-nya.

"Eri-san, salah satu _medic_-nin di rumah sakit."

Sai meng 'oh' pelan. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin ia bicarakan sekarang, melainkan tentang Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sai.

"Hm?"

Ini dia. Mau tak mau Sai harus menelan semua kesulitannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Sebelah tangan Sai yang sedari tadi berada di bawah meja, kini terangkat dan mendorong _test pack _yang ia pegang di atas meja.

Seketika itu pula Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya menatap benda tersebut. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Itu pasti milikmu kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sakura masih tak menjawab, dan malah memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Di tatapnya lantai rumahnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar.

Sai sudah mengira hal ini terjadi. Ketegangan seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Menghela napas, Sai melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Berapa usia kandu ̶"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu," potong Sakura cepat. Raut emosi kini sudah nampak di wajah wanita bermata hutan tersebut.

Entah apa yang memancingnya, kini giliran Sai yang merasakan emosi tersebut. "Ini juga urusanku karena aku temanmu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya memalingkan muka, entah menatap apa yang saja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau menghendaki ini semua?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada bibir Sakura yang bergetar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Sai terus menunggu. Hanya diam tanpa ingin meneruskan pertanyaannya lagi ketika melihat Sakura kesulitan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ketika setetes air mata Sakura jatuh mengalir di pipinya, dengan cepat membuat Sai ingin meraih sebelah tangan wanita itu. Namun sayangnya, Sakura lebih cepat menarik tangannya sendiri.

"Jika aku tak menghendakinya pun itu tak akan merubah apapun, Sai," ucap Sakura seraya meremas tangannya sendiri. Wanita itu kini memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. "Dan aku tak ingin menjadi monster bagi bayi yang kukandung sendiri."

Kali ini giliran Sai yang diam. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam batinnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tentu tidak bisa diam dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang, namun ia bisa apa? Menghibur wanita itu? Jangan harap membuat Sakura terhibur. Menyudutkan wanita itu? Memaki? Mengadukannya kepada Naruto? Meyakinkan untuk menggugurkan janin yang dikandungnya? Sai mengumpat di dalam hatinya, hal itu hanyalah akan membuat Sakura membencinya. Ditatapnya Sakura dalam-dalam saat wanita itu menghapus bekas air matanya dan berjalan menuju konter untuk mencuci gelas _ocha_-nya. Sai menghela napas, sungguh ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura meneteskan air matanya, tak ingin melihat wanita itu terpuruk oleh keadaanya. Di dalam hatinya, Sai meyakini bahwa Sakura tidaklah bersalah. Watak keras kepala wanita itu pada dasarnya adalah hati yang rapuh. Sekuat apapun Sai mengorek tentang kehamilannya, Sakura pasti tak akan pernah membaginya. Sakura mungkin tak akan mau dikasihani, namun Sai yakin bahwa wanita itu tak akan mampu berdiri sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

Sakura berbalik dengan masih membawa sebuah serbet dan gelas di tangannya. Tatapan herannya hanya tertuju untuk pria yang saat ini masih duduk di meja makannya. "Maaf?"

"Aku akan menikahimu," ulang Sai mantap. Rahang pria itu sedikit mengeras. "Aku akan menjadi ayah dari anakmu."

Sakura meletakkan gelas dan serbetnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, wanita itu mendengus geli. "Pulanglah, Sai. Kau pasti lelah."

"Aku serius, Sakura." Mata Sai tak berkedip sedikit pun menatap Sakura. "Aku akan menikahimu."

Butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk menemukan kembali suaranya karena keterkejutan yang ia terima.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa, I'm comeback :D**

**Hampir setahun nih kagak nulis di sini, jadi… kritik dan saran yak? ^^ See ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanya untuk bersama Sakura, Sai rela mengorbankan segalanya. Termasuk perasaanya…_

.

.

**UNTUK BERSAMAMU**

_Sai-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

_._

_._

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah lama terdiam. Mata hijau wanita itu yang menatap Sai sama sekali tak berkedip. "Kenapa dengan mudah kau mengatakannya?"

Sai menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Karena aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kenapa dengan kondisiku? Apa itu sangat mengganggumu?"

"Kau hamil, Sakura," ucap Sai lambat dan pelan. Pria itu sam sekali tak merubah ekspresi tenangnya. "Dan kau belum bersuami."

"Lalu itu mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sai, hanya sepasang mata hitamnya yang sama sekali tak melepas pandangan dari Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sai." Kalimat Sakura memecah keheningan yang sempat beberapa saat tercipta di sana. "Kau memang temanku, tapi kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Sakura."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang menetes cepat dari matanya. "Pulanglah."

Kedua alis Sai berkerut dalam. "Aku tidak ̶"

"Pulanglah, Sai!" potong Sakura cepat seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap konter. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Sakura ̶"

"Dan terimakasih juga…" potong Sakura lagi. "… karena telah mengkhawatirkan kondisiku yang sekarang."

Sai menatap punggung Sakura kecewa. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk lebih bersikeras dari ini. Decitan suara kursi pun terdengar saat Sai mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Baru beberapa langkah yang ia ambil, Sai menolehkan kepala, dan melihat Sakura yang masih bertahan memunggunginya. Punggung wanita itu yang sedari tadi naik turun karena menghela napas, entah mengapa tiba-tiba membuat Sai ingin menenangkannya dari belakang.

_Tidak, Sai. Jangan membuat ketegangan lagi._

Sai menghela napas. "Terimakasih untuk, _ocha-_nya. Selamat tinggal." Setelah itu Sai meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke pintu apartemen Sakura. Tak menoleh ke belakang lagi, dan tak ingin mengharap lagi.

_Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?_

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Selama seminggu itu pula, tak pernah sedetik pun Sai menjumpai Sakura karena misi yang harus dilaksanakannya. Yah, misinya memang hanya lima hari, dan dua hari sebelumnya Sai gunakan untuk berdiam diri di apartemennya. Tidak melukis, tidak berlatih, tidak berkunjung ke kedai, ataupun berbelanja seperti biasanya. Hanya di rumah, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Selama dua hari tanpa kegiatan itu, Sai berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana jika saat ini Sakura membencinya. Berpikir bagaimana jika nantinya ia kembali bertemu Sakura, bagaimana ia meredakan kecanggungan yang nantinya akan timbul. Berpikir bagaimana ia mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala, dan juga… bagaimana Sakura melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Sai-san."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sai dari melamunnya. Astaga, bahkan di saat ia tak melakukan apa-apa seperti saat ini, semua yang ia pikirkan sebelum berangkat misi lima hari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

"Ya, Kana-san?" sahut Sai seraya menegakkan punggungnya yang ia sandarkan di kusen jendela lorong kantor Hokage.

"Hokage sudah menerima laporan misi kita, dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai keterlambatan tim kita dalam menyelesaikan misi. Hokage bilang, beliau bisa memakluminya."

Sai mengangguk paham. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Wanita bernama Kana itu tersenyum. "Setelah ini segeralah pulang dan mandi dengan air hangat. Lebih dari separuh perjalanan pulang kita ditemani hujan, kau pasti kedinginan."

Tatapan Sai melembut, apalagi ketika tatapan wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang berada di depannya ini berubah cemas. "Terimakasih, Kana-san. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Sai berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kana, namun baru langkah kelima ia ambil, suara Kana membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ya?" tanya Sai setelah mendengar Kana memanggil namanya.

Kana terlihat bingung, bahkan untuk membuka mulut, wanita itu terlihat begitu ragu. "Aku.. Ak ̶ aku pulang sendirian, kalau kau mau…" Suara Kana semakin memelan dan mengambang begitu saja di kalimat terakhir.

Meski butuh sedikit waktu, pada akhirnya Sai bisa membaca suasana. Pria itu tersenyum dan menatap Kana tulus. "Mau kuantar pulang, Kana-san?"

Tanpa perlu banyak waktu, Kana tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sai. Rambut hitam ikalnya yang bergoyang saat ia berjalan mendekat, terlihat berkilau saat matahari sore yang menerobos jendela menerpanya.

Cantik sekali.

.

.

"Kemana Takeda-san dan Riyoki-kun?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang saat kau menghadap Hokage tadi. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah dan kesakitan, terlebih Riyoki."

Sai dan Kana kini berjalan beriringan di kawasan lengang desa Konoha. Kawasan yang memang biasanya sepi itu, kini semakin terasa sepi ketika menjelang malam. Hanya terlihat sesekali saja orang yang berjalan maupun berpapasan dengan mereka.

Kana tersenyum kecil. "Kasihan Riyoki. Dia baru lulus ujian _chunnin _minggu kemarin, tapi langsung ditugaskan bersama para _jounin_."

"Dia anak didik Shikamaru," sahut Sai. "Dan kurasa dia sehebat _sensei _-nya, jadi tak akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kana kini menatap lurus Sai yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa dadamu masih terasa sakit?"

"Terkadang. Tapi tak apa, itu tak mengganggu."

"Kau tak boleh meremehkan hal seperti itu, Sai-san." Suara Kana terdengar meninggi. "Luka itu adalah luka lama, kau harus cepat-cepat mengobatinya hingga benar-benar sembuh."

Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau saja aku memiliki kemampuan medis, aku akan menyeretmu dan mengobatimu secara paksa."

Tawa Sai sedikit meninggi. Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku baru sadar kalau kau secerewet ini jika menyangkut kesehatan. Persis dengan Sakura."

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kana mengalunkan pelan suaranya. "Sakura?"

"Ya. Sakura," jawab Sai dengan masih menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kekasihmu?"

Sai menoleh, dan mendapati Kana tengah menatapnya sendu, namun penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

_Kekasih?_

Pandangan Sai kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Bukan. Dia temanku."

Kana menggumam '_oh_' pelan. Dan Sai, terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa membuka mulut lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sai hanya ingin diam dan berpikir. Berpikir sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa emosi begitu memenuhi dadanya saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sai hanya termangu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali, tangannya memainkan handuk kecil bekas pengeringg rambutnya dengan cara memutarkan benda ringan tersebut di udara. Sebenarnya saat ini Sai hanya ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat karena lelah, namun gejolak batinnya membuat jiwanya tetap terjaga. Membuat sisi lain hatinya selalu ingin berpikir, namun juga berusaha untuk menghindari pemikiran itu.

Kepala pria itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam lebih, itu tandanya lebih dari empat jam Sai berada di posisi seperti ini. Arah tatapan Sai pun turun ke meja rendah di samping ranjangnya. Ditatapnya sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang ada di atas meja tersebut lama. Tawa Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang memberi kejutan kue ulang tahun padanya empat tahun yang lalu membuatnya mau tak mau kembali berpikir. Kembali berpikir tentang salah satu orang yang tersenyum itu.

_Sakura._

Teriakan jengkel Sai terdengar saat pria itu juga bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan kasar ia melempar handuk kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Perasaan dan gejolak batin seperti ini… Sai benar-benar tidak ingin merasakannya. Segalanya terasa begitu mengganggu dan menyesakkan batinnya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Sai benar-benar tidak ingin.

Beranjak dari ranjangnya, Sai segera pergi dari kamarnya setelah meraih kaos hitam di atas sofa yang sedari tadi ia ambil dari lemari namun belum ia kenakan.

.

Entah apa yang membawa Sai ke apartemen Sakura. Yang jelas Sai hanya ingin melihat wanita itu, walau tak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Untuk kali ini Sai benar-benar mengesampingkan akal sehatnya. Tanpa tujuan, namun masih tetap ingin bertahan. Lima menit berselang, Sai tetap berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura walau ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa apartemen itu kosong. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam saat Sai pertama kali mengetuk pintunya, serta tak satupun lampu yang terlihat menyala dari jendela seharusnya cukup menguatkan alasan Sai untk pergi dari sana. Namun ternyata tidak.

Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu apartemen Sakura. Ia yakin, Sakura tak mungkin menerima misi. Wanita itu pasti mengontrol kegiatannya agar tidak membahayakan janinya. Helaan napas Sai keluar dari mulutnya. Sisi lain batinnya tak pernah berhenti bergejolak untuk ingin segera bertemu Sakura, namun yang lainnya lagi berbicara logika. Untuk apa diperjuangkan jika memang tak diizinkan, tanyanya di dalam hati. Menegakkan tubuhnya, Sai memilih mengunjungi satu tempat lagi untuk mempertahankan usahanya.

Ya, akademi ninja. Pekerjaan Sakura sebagai pengajar tidak tetap di tempat pendidikan tersebut membuat Sai memiliki harapan besar untuk bertemu wanita itu di sana. Walaupun… kemungkinan tidak bertemunya malah lebih besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sai-san?"

Suara itu membuat Sai yang berjalan di lorong ruangan pengajar berhenti.

"Ini sudah malam, akademi tentunya juga sudah tutup." Pria yang kini berjalan menghampiri Sai tersebut menatap Sai penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya tadi aku berjalan-jalan mencari angin malam, tapi karena kulihat banyak sekali lampu ruangan pengajar yang belum padam, aku memutuskan untuk masuk," jelas Sai dengan tenang.

Pria berkumis itu mengangguk paham. "Kukira ada yang sangat kau butuhkan hingga harus kesini malam-malam begini."

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul. "Apa hanya kau saja yang malam ini lembur, Kou-san?" tanya Sai mengalihkan topik sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

Kou menggeleng. "Liburan ujian _chunnin _kemarin justru membuat tugas pengajar seperti kami menumpuk."

"Jadi masih banyak pengajar yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah bersiap untuk pulang," ucap Kou sambil mengangkat sedikit mantel tebalnya. "Bekerja dari pagi hingga malam selama beberapa hari membuat daya tubuhku menurun."

Sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari tiba-tiba terdengar hingga di lorong di mana Sai dan Kou berdiri membuat percakapan mereka terhenti. Keduanya reflek menoleh ke arah ujung lorong yang menjadi sumber suara yang tidak jauh dari sana. Suara dentuman pintu yang ditutup pun juga menjadi suara penutup yang paling nyaring di sana.

"Haaah… ternyata bukan aku saja yang sedang tidak enak badan," komentar Kou.

Sai menoleh. "Memangnya siapa itu?"

"Mungkin Sakura-san," jawab Kou. Ekspresi pria itu tiba-tiba berubah prihatin. "Dari tadi pagi dia harus bolak-balik menuju ke kamar mandi karena sering muntah. Hm… aku jadi iba padanya. Pergantian musim kali ini benar-benar tidak sehat."

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Pria itu hanya diam dan menatap sisi ujung lorong yang tadi ia lihat setelah mendegarkan Kou menyelesaikan ucapannya. Perkiraannya ternyata tidak salah.

.

.

Sakura memutar kran wastafel dan membasuhkan air ke seluruh bagian wajahnya. Menghela napas, Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di sana. Setidaknya dengan membasuh wajahnya seperti tadi, ia sudah merasa sedikit membaik. Hampir seharian keluar masuk kamar mandi berkali-kali hanya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan membuat Sakura merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya.

Menutup kran, Sakura mengelap tangannya dengan tisu sebelum berjalan membuka pintu. Ketika baru saja ia keluar dari sana, sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sai?" ucap Sakura reflek.

Sai berjalan mendekat. Pelan, dan tenang. "Kita harus bicara."

Alis Sakura berkerut samar. "Tidak sekarang, Sai. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Hanya sebentar," sahut Sai cepat. Air muka pria itu kini terlihat sedikit mengeras. "Dan kupastikan tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Perubahan raut wajah Sai membuat Sakura turut merubah raut wajahnya. Wanita itu bersedekap di depan dada. "Hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Tidak di sini."

Sakura mendengus. "Sama saja dengan mengganggu pekerjaanku, Sai."

"Sebentar saja."

"Maaf, tapi ̶"

Perkataan Sakura dengan cepat dipotong oleh Sai yang mencengkeram erat kedua lengannya. Pria itu berbisik penuh penekanan tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "Aku mohon hanya sebentar, Sakura. Hanya sebentar."

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura hanya bisa bergerak cepat menatap sepasang mata hitam yang kini juga menatapnya.

.

.

"Aku minta, kau mempertimbangkan lagi tawaranku."

Sakura yang menatap punggung Sai, memasang wajah tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai berbalik, dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapan serius. Pria itu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuat rambut keduanya seolah menari di tengah keheningan.

"Untuk membiarkanku menikahimu," jawab Sai.

Terasa sulit bagi Sakura untuk menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kau masih ingin membahas ini?"

"Harus, Sakura. Bukan ingin." Kalimat Sai begitu jelas dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, lebih terkesan meremehkan. "Untuk apa? Karena kasihan dengan kondisiku?"

Sai mengerutkan alisnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut temannya.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai wanita yang tidak tahu untung karena sudah menolak untuk ditolong." Sakura menghentikan tawa serta kalimatnya dan menatap Sai lurus-lurus. "Maka dari itu, berhentilah membicarakan hal ini."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sai, Sakura pun melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang rata.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois, Sai." Tatapan Sakura terlihat menerawang ke depan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois hanya untuk nama baikku saja."

"Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah egois, Sakura."

Dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Intonasinya perlahan meninggi. "Jika aku egois, dari awal pun aku bisa menggugurkan janinku kapan saja. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, Sai. Aku mempertahankannya walau nama baikku sebagai taruhannya."

"Kau egois, Sakura," ulang Sai tenang. "Kau menginginkan dia untuk ada, tapi kau sama sekali tak memikirkan masa depannya."

Seakan ditusuk ribuan tombak di dadanya, Sakura terdiam begitu saja. Sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir menghujam perasaannya membuat Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan satu kata walaupun kedua bibirnya terbuka.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana nantinya dia dipandang oleh orang-orang?"

Sakura masih tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti di tengah teman-temannya, jika dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya sendiri?"

Hanya hening yang menyahut.

"Dan pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana nantinya jika dia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah?" tanya Sai dengan masih mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Tetap tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Wanita itu semakin menunduk, dan menyembunyikan wajah dari helaian rambutnya.

Sai menghadap Sakura, dan sedikit memperkecil jarak di antara keduanya. "Ini bukan hanya tentangmu, Sakura. Melainkan tentang anakmu juga," bisik Sai.

Air mata Sakura tumpah saat itu juga. Wanita itu menangis keras, kedua sisi bahunya berguncang hebat, kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah seolah-olah ingin meredakan suara maupun air matanya sendiri.

"_Kami-sama_…" rintih Sakura di dalam tangisnya. Tak pernah Sakura merasakan marah terhadap dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Ia begitu egois, begitu jahat.

Tatapan Sai melunak. Semua hal yang telah ia katakan itulah yang selama ini mengganggu benaknya di kala ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pertanyaan bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagimana itu telah menyita banyak perhatiannya. Dan juga memunculkan rasa simpati bagi Sakura, temannya.

Sakura masih bergulat dengan tangisnya ketika Sai mencoba menenangkan lewat sentuhan lembut di bahunya. "Menikahlah denganku, biar aku yang menjadi ayah dari anakmu," ucap Sai.

Perlahan Sakura menurunkan tangnnya. Sepasang matanya yang tergenangi air mata menatap Sai lama dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau bersikeras melakukan ini semua?"

Kedua alis Sai berkerut samar.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa, Sai."

"Aku tak meminta apa-apa, Sakura," sahut Sai cepat.

Sakura semakin heran, suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi. "Lalu apa yang mendasarimu melakukan ini semua?"

Sai kembali diam, menunduk dan mencari jawaban.

"Karena kasihan?" desak Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Karena ̶" Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura lekat. Sepersekian detik Sai sempat kehilangan kata-katanya. "Karena aku ingin menjagamu, Sakura," ucap Sai lamat-lamat. "Menjaga kalian berdua."

Giliran Sakura yang kehilangan kata-katanya. Air matanya yang tadi sempat terhenti, kini turut berlinang kembali merendam sepasang mata hijaunya. Sekujur tubuh Sakura seketika kaku dan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, terlebih ketika Sai mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Tak erat, namun juga tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Besok siang kita temui Kakashi-_sensei _dan Naruto," ucap Sai mantap. "Biar aku yang bicara pada mereka."

Hanya isakan Sakura, serta suara angin malam lah yang menyahutnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sedikit tertutupi awan saat Sai dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di taman desa esok siangnya. Berkali-kali Sakura meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Sepanjang hari ini, tak banyak hal yang ia ucapkan dari saat ia bangun tidur hingga Sai yang menjemputnya satu jam yang lalu. Ia hanya menunggu, menunggu Sai untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Namun hatinya juga merasa takut. takut jika pada akhirnya nanti tidak sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya saat dua orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu berjalan mendekat. Tidak Sakura pungkiri, kini jantungnya juga mulai berdetak hebat.

"Kakashi-_sensei _bilang kalian mencariku."

Sakura hanya diam. Sejauh ini dirinya menuruti perintah Sai untuk menutup mulut dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Sai mendekati Naruto dan Kakashi, lalu mengangguk. "Kami menunggu kalian berdua."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak di kantorku saja?" Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang ikut berbicara. Mata Hokage itu turut mengarah ke Sakura yang tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak, _sensei_," jawab Sai. "Kami rasa tempat ini yang paling cocok."

Tatapan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengarah ke Sai, kini bergerak menelisik Sakura yang menunduk. "Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

Sakura mendongak, namun sedetik kemudian menatap Sai. Sai pun turut menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap dua pria di depannya.

"Kami akan segera menikah," ucap Sai tenang.

Baik Kakashi maupun Naruto dengan cepat menatap Sai dengan tatapan heran.

"Secepatnya, mungkin tidak sampai minggu depan," sambung Sai.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

Tatapan Sai mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. "Tidak, Naruto."

Sedetik setelahnya, tawa Naruto lah yang mengisi kesunyian yang ada di sana. Semua diam, hanya Naruto yang tertawa. "Darimana kau mempelajarinya? Itu tidak lucu, Sai," ucap Naruto di sela tawanya.

Sai diam, Sakura juga, bahkan Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Naruto pun hanya memandang pria pirang itu. Ketiga orang yang ada di sana saling melempar pandang, berusaha berkomunikasi tanpa mengeluarkan suara, terlebih Sakura yang menatap Sai penuh kecemasan.

Merasa dirinyalah satu-satunya sumber suara, perlahan-lahan Naruto menghilangkan tawanya. Ia menatap satu-satu orang yang ada di sana, dan berakhir di Kakashi. "Apa kau tidak ingin tertawa, _sensei_?"

Kakashi berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh pundak mantan anak didiknya. "Naruto, kurasa Sai serius."

Naruto terdiam, dipandangnya Sai lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto."

Perubahan wajah Naruto berlangsung cepat. Rahang pria itu mengeras, ia menunduk, dan tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, kedua tangan Naruto mulai mengepal.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Sai?" tanya Kakashi pelan. "Kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya kalian memiliki hubungan."

Sai menelan ludah, ia tahu akan berhadapan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Saat baru saja ia akan menjawab, Naruto menyelanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?"

Pelan, tapi terasa begitu menguhunus. Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Dingin, dan datar.

"Aku ̶"

"Apa kau hamil, Sakura-chan?" potong Naruto cepat, namun pertanyaannya kali ini mengarah pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana.

Sakura tergagap. Ekspresi dingin Naruto semakin membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apalagi ketika ia melihat kepalan tangan pria itu yang semakin mengeras.

"Naruto, ini salahku," sela Sai seraya memegang pundak Naruto, berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian teman pirangnya tersebut. "Kami sama-sama mabuk saat it ̶"

Ucapan Sai terpotong karena dengan keras, Naruto memukulnya. Sai terhuyung ke samping hingga jatuh. Ia benar-benar tak memperkirakan pukulan barusan.

"Bangun, brengsek!"

Tubuh Sai dipaksa berdiri saat Naruto menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Teriakan Naruto yang tepat berada di depannya membuat Sai menajamkan penglihatannya. Dari belakang, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil nama Naruto dan meminta pria tersebut untuk meghentikan hal ini.

"Apa kau sadar kau telah menghancurkannya? Apa kau menyadarinya?!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Yang kutahu," ucap Sai pelan. "Aku mencintai Sakura, dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya."

Naruto kalap saat itu juga. Kakashi yang merasakan perubahan _chakra _pada Naruto, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat anak gurunya tersebut memukul tubuh Sai hingga membuat tubuh pria bermata hitam itu terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak pohon.

"Sai!" pekik Sakura. Sejurus kemudian dia menatap Naruto yang kini menatap Sai dengan tatapan murka. "Naruto…" panggil Sakura pelan.

Tatapan Naruto beralih ke Sakura yang menatapnya sedikit takut. Dari tatapan tersebut, Sakura bisa merasakan kemarahan serta kekecawaan yang teramat besar tengah memenuhi hai Naruto. Naruto memang tak berkata apa-apa, namun Sakura sebagai seseorang yang lebih berharga dari sahabatnya, bisa merasakan itu semua lewat tatapannya. Masih tanpa kata, Naruto membalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura serta gurunya.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya," ucap Kakashi. "Lebih baik kau mengobati Sai. Aku khawatir tulang rusuknya retak."

Sakura terlihat bingung. Sepasang matanya kini dihiasi air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. "_Sensei_…" rintih Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu meraih kedua bahu Sakura. "Sekarang ini adalah jalanmu, Sakura. Perjuangkan sekuat mungkin, jangan hanya setengah-setengah. Kau paham?"

Walau berat, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kakashi tersenyum, diusapnya puncak kepala Sakura sebelum pergi dari sana. Pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

_Sakura, mengapa?_

.

.

Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulut Sai saat Sakura menyentuh dada pria itu dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari kedua tangannya. Sakura diam, sama sekali tak berbicara apapun sejak ia membawa Sai menuju apartemennya, dan mengobati pria itu di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Sai berusaha membuka matanya sedikit walau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak kunjung usai. Diliriknya Sakura yang tampak serius mengobati dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam kesunyian. "Ini hanya permulaan," ucapnya parau.

Sakura tak menanggapi, melainkan semakin menekan dada Sai hingga pria itu semakin merasa kesakitan. Pria itu kembali berucap walaupun suaranya semakim terdengar parau.

"Tak lama setelah ini mereka pasti akan ̶"

"Diam," potong Sakura cepat tanpa membalas tatapan Sai.

Sai menurut, ia pun memilih tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih diam. Dengan seksama, Sai memperhatikan Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura sembab. Walaupun tak menunjukkan air mata di depannya, Sai tahu kalau Sakura baru saja menangis entah karena apa. Sai pun juga tak memiliki nyali untuk menanyakannya karena ia yakin hal tersebut paling tidak menyangkut sedikit tentang dirinya. Merasa kikuk, Sai memilih untuk menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ini belum apa-apa, tapi kau sudah menerima ini."

Perlahan Sai kembali menampakkan dua bola mata hitamnya saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. Dipandanginya Sakura dalam-dalam walaupun wanita itu masih enggan melihatnya.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya sejak awal," sahut Sai. "Jadi setidaknya, aku bisa menerima ini semua."

"Kau bodoh walaupun sudah memperkirakannya," ucap Sakura pelan. "Setelah hal ini terjadi, kau masih mau bersikeras untuk menikahiku? Membangun rumah tangga denganku? Menjadi ayah dari anakku?" cerca Sakura dengan intonasi yang semakin meninggi.

Salah satu ujung bibir Sai terangkat ke atas. Pria itu pun berucap tenang. "Ini tidak akan menghentikanku, Sakura."

Perlahan, cahaya hijau yang berasal dari tangan Sakura meredup. Wanita itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu sulit sebelum memantapkan hati untuk menatap Sai.

Sai berusaha untuk menegakkan duduknya dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Pria itu menoleh, dan berada tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau ini masih permulaan?" tanya Sai tenang. "Dan aku siap. Sangat siap untuk menghadapi apa yang menjadi selanjutnya nanti."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang dikatakan Sakura setelah itu. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap sepasang mata hitam di depannya tanpa bisa berucap. Pun dengan Sai yang entah mengapa merasakan hadirnya perasaan asing saat memandang sepasang mata hijau yang kini juga turut memandangnya.

Mata hijau itu… entah mengapa kini terasa menggetarkan hatinya…

.

.

_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sakura…_

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini rampung di tengah banyaknya tekanan fisik dan mental yang mendera saya. *ambekkan gede**

**Jadi… kerasa kah **_**feel**_**-nya?**

**Ok, see you in the next chap ^^**


End file.
